


art for: an honest liar, taking on heavy fire

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Gift Art, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: The lovely DragonGirlG won the bid for my filthy HTP art for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, and asked me to illustrate Bad Things Happening to Steve Rogers from two of her amazing HTP fics.  Here's the first one!Here's the link to the fic:an honest liar, taking on heavy fire-- basic summary is that HYDRA captures Steve during the movie of CATWS, plays a game with him, and then leaves him to the Winter Soldier.For people browsing this in the FTH collection -- um, it's bad guys doing noncon sex acts to good guys who hate it.  It is intentionally horrible.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	art for: an honest liar, taking on heavy fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an honest liar, taking on heavy fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878638) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 



> Thanks for prompting this, dragongirlg! It was so much fun to draw!


End file.
